Supergirl Kara
by Maniac Mike
Summary: Season three of the Smallville Supergirl spin-off continues. Leslie Willis is introduced. The Henry James Olsen plot is added in. The Ting Tings are included. The Powers of Matthew Star cross-over. The friendship between Kara and Lucas Luther continue.
1. Chapter 1

Supergirl

Season 3

Season Premiere

Episode 45

Roman arrived back in Leesburg. "Four miles from home," he said.

Kara felt upset at the sight of Lenny and Leslie dancing. Still dancing. Lucas Luther walked in. The Ting Tings were still playing. He walked over to her. "I love this band," Lucas said.

"Fed up with your indigestionSwallow worries one by oneFolks got high at a quarter to fiveDon't you feel you're growing up undone"

"Yes, so do I," Kara said.

"Nothing but the local DJSaid he had some songs to playWhat went down from this fooling aroundGave hope and a brand new day"

Kara seemed sad, Lucas noticed that. He saw Leslie, looking her best, openly flirting with Lenny.

"Imagine all the girls... Ah ahAnd the boys... ah ahAnd the strings... ah ahAnd the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums"

"Would you like to dance?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing was the same againAll about where and whenBlowing our minds in a life unkindYou gotto love the bpmWhen his work was all but doneRemembering how this begunWe wore his love like a hand in a gloveThe preacher plays it all night longNothing but the girls... Ah ah"

"Aren't I too young for you?" Kara asked as she smirked.

"And the boys... Ah ahAnd the strings... Ah ahAnd the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums"

"Linda, I'm aware your father is a cop," Lucas joked.

They danced.

At the police station, Superboy and Flash were surrounded by storm troopers. The heroes attacked. Green Arrow and Swamp Thing soon followed. Aquaman, Cyborg, and Black Canary soon followed and joined in the fight.

Roman made it home and his parents were happy to see him. He sat down and began telling them all about it.

Back at the dance, The Ting Tings took a break. Leslie was blatantly flirting with Lenny. Kara and Lucas walked over to them. "Lenny, what's going on?" asked Kara. Lenny looked nervous. Leslie wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, hey Ka- Linda," he mumbled.

"You two aren't like an item or anything like that are you?" asked Leslie.

Lenny seemed embarrassed.

"I am his date," Kara said, with an edge.

Lenny was shocked by what was occurring. Lucas kept an eye on all three of them.

"But are you two an item?" Leslie asked.

Lenny's eyes were glued on Kara now.

"No, Leslie, we came as friends," said Kara.

"Just friends, huh?" Leslie replied.

"Linda, let's get some air," Lucas suggested.

She followed him.

"That bitch," Kara screamed.

"Hey, relax," Lucas advised.

"Who does she think she is?" Kara screamed again.

"Let me get you some punch," Lucas offered.

"Oh, I'd love to punch her," Kara said.

"Lenny is shy around girls and Leslie is obviously a strong girl," Lucas said, "I doubt he has any courage right now."

Kara looked furious.

"Then I won't beat up Lenny, just her," she added.

"Linda…" Lucas started to say.

"Fine," she said.

"I'll go grab you that drink," he said.

"Fine, I'll be here," she replied.

Lucas went back in, while The Ting Tings hung outside on break. Katie enjoyed a soda. Jules De Martino listened to the radio and heard the news report. "Katie, you won't believe this," Jules said. Kara over heard Jules telling Katie and zipped on out of there. Lucas returned with the drink and couldn't find her anywhere.

She arrived to look at Fred, laid out, injured.

"Dad, oh no!" Kara screamed.

Back at the school, Lucas arrives with the drinks.

"Kara? Kara?" Lucas called.

Kara looked on as The Bounty Hunter pounced. At blurring fast speed, she tackled him down. She ran full speed, the opposite way, to a Denton owned store, and swiped a disguise and fried their surveillance system with her heat vision.

"I know it's not right to steal, but screw Garrison Denton," she said.

"Let's see, I've used black, brown, white, purple, time for red again."

Kara, with her red burglar suit on, sprang into action.

She helped out The Justice League.

While Kara, Superboy, Green Arrow, Flash, Swamp Thing, Aquaman, and Cyborg took it to The Bounty Hunter, suddenly, he was summoned back. The League followed him, but a smoke bomb was unleashed, and when the smoke cleared, he was gone.

Kara immediately checked on a badly injured Fred.

"Dad, please be okay," she pleaded.

Episode closes.

Episode 46

It's March 24, 2008 and Kara has been on Earth for over a year.

12:04 AM

Kara and Sylvia spoke in the waiting room.

"It's so strange how things happen," said Kara, "first I'm preparing for Clark and Chloe's wedding, next thing you know, I vanish."

Kara looked concern.

"Your father will be fine, sweetie," said Sylvia. But she was speaking with tears in her eyes.

Mother and daughter hugged.

After the dance, Lenny and Leslie went to a diner.

"I feel guilty for ditching Linda like that," he said.

"Aw, but did you not have more fun with me?" asked Leslie.

Lenny sat in deep thought. Leslie pulled him towards her and planted a huge kiss on him.

12:22 AM

At the JL HQ Martian Manhunter processed Walt Shepard's information onto the database.

"To find Matthew Star, the other League members will need to learn more about his life," he said.

Computer Profile…

1982 while E' Hawke a.k.a. Matthew Star was 16, a UFO landed outside of Crestridge. General Tucker investigated the call.

Star and his guardian, D' Hai a.k.a. Walter Shepard, had just moved there.

"This is the Jackal chapter," Martian said, as Professor Hamilton entered.

The first day at the new school Principal Kenneth Heller welcomed Walter Sheppard (Shep) as the new science teacher and soon a Home Economics teacher, and track coach, and football team trainer as well.

12:56 AM

Clark, Chloe, Pete, and Lana have another heated discussion. They're throwing their friendships out the window and screaming hurtful things at one another. Chloe's cell phone rang and she excused herself to answer it.

Pete got into Clark's face. Lana attempts to calm Pete down. Chloe returns, crying, hysterical. "NO!" she screams.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" asks Clark.

"It's Jimmy!" she responded.

"What happened to Jimmy?" asked Lana.

"He's dead!" exclaimed Chloe.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry," Pete said.

1:18 AM

Kara and Fred finally were able to talk in the hospital room.

"It's okay, sweetie," said Fred, "the doctor said I'll be back on duty in no time at all."

"I sure hope so, Daddy," replied Kara. "I need you."

Fred laughs. "You're the girl with the superpowers," he said.

They smiled. There was a knock at the door. It was Lucas.

He had heard what happened to Fred and wanted to check up on things. Sylvia later returned into the room.

2:58 AM

Roman Gibson glad to be home, but disappointed he missed out on Kara at the dance, wanders into a diner.

He sat down at a table. Across from him sat, Katie White and Jules De Martino, The Ting Tings, were there. Roman certainly recognized them.

Katie smiles at Roman, Jules waves at him. Roman orders a hamburger with the works, onion rings, and a Dr. Pepper, then joined the table where The Ting Tings sat at.

3:33 AM

Lois Lane joined up with Clark, Chloe, Pete, and Lana.

Jimmy had been married to a woman named Bonnie Alexander.

Lois explained that Jimmy went undercover to uncover a crime ring. Bonnie's older brother, Matt Alexander, joined Jimmy on his mission at Metropolis.

Jimmy got the goods on them, but got caught. The Don shot Jimmy. Matt checked on him. Jimmy didn't make it. To save himself, Matt jumped out a window, of a really high building, landing in a dumpster. Despite being injured, he found a place to hide until he was able to sneak home.

Clark couldn't listen to anymore. He went to another room, with tears in his eyes. Lana followed him.

"I should've been there," said Clark.

"Clark, it wasn't your fault," said Lana.

3:59 AM

"Too bad you missed the dance, man," Jules said.

Roman knodds in agreement.

"This girl you speak of," Katie said, "sounds like you have it bad."

Roman again knodded in agreement.

4:02 AM

"So, here's more of the Jackal chapter," said Hammilton.

* Matthew Star met his friends, Pam and Bob, in drama class.

** Brian was resentful of Star for talking to Pam.

*** Matt and Pam were already attracted to each other.

**** Walt thought his science class, the students were unenthusiastic.

***** At lunch, M. Star meets Cindy, who was secretly working undercover for the enemy, Float.

******* Afterschool Walt runs into General Tucker. He knew who Walt was and who the boy was as well.

******** Float and Cindy continued to spy on Matt and Walt.

******** Matt and Pam continued to get to know each other.

****** Float instructed Cindy to sabatage the schoolbus in the morning.

******** Matt and Pam waited at the busstop the next morning.

******* Brian drove by and had another exchange with Matt.

The students then entered the bus, along with Cindy, the assasin.

She activated her device. The brakes on the bus failed.

Matthew used his powers to save everybody on the bus. Everybody went to the nurse's office, but Walt made an excuse to get Matt out of it.

They knew the bus was no accident. They knew assasins had come to kill them. Walt went to see General Tucker. He produced files of their travels. Tucker says he wants to share a meal and conversation with someone from another planet. Afterwards he'd destroy the files.

The General mentioned before Star and Shepard would move, a UFO would come. Just like this time. Tucker won't tell Shep anything else until he shares some information with him.

Walt mentions they're from Quadris and explains why they're in Earth. He explains that Matthew is the crown prince with the abilities of telekinesis and telepathy.

Quadris is 1,000 years ahead of Eart in technology, making Seppard advanced. In the fourth cycle of the Quadrian year 8312, a ship will come to take them home.

4:49 AM

Kara was talked to going on home. As she walked, she could hear voices and noises from far away. "Looks like my super-hearing has developed," she said.

Kara noticed new copies of The Daily Planet had arrived.

"Wow, fresh off the press," she said.

Lucas met up with her to give her a ride home.

As they talked on the way home, Kara was happy there was at least one good Luthor out there.

5:34 AM

Before bed she looked through the paper, then she found it.

FOUND DEAD

HENRY JAMES OLSEN

"Cousin Clark's friend," she said.

6:08 AM

We take a look at Garrison Denton.

"I see my friends in Metropolis took care of things," he said.

Denton put down his newspaper.

7:33 AM

Clark decided to go to Metropolis fulltime to investigate what happened to his fallen friend. Clark went to Kansas State briefly, before transferring to Kansas University. Now he plans on going to Metropolis University.

8:58 AM

Pete and Lana announced they're going to enroll in Shuster University in Shuster, Ohio.

The future of Clark and Chloe as a couple is unknown.

11:02 AM

Roman thinks about the time he had hanging out with The Ting Tings.

Roman's Point of View

Oh man, Katie is so hot. Must remember Kara. She's the girl I have feelings for. Jules told me not to give up on her. I won't. I must go to her.

11:16 AM

Lenny is feeling guilty. He didn't mean to treat Kara the way he did, or so he tells himself.

"Leslie is just too aggressive," he says to himself. He needed to go to Kara immediately.

As Lenny started to head out, the phone rang. It was Leslie Willis. She still has a hold on him. Lenny grinned as she spoke.

11:46 AM

Garrison Denton sat determined, surrounded by his minions.

Denton-

They foiled my plans with the time chariot. They had no idea of my major plan for that invention. The lost Donner Diamond. It is said the one who possesses it will have all the power in the world.

(The minions weren't entirely convinced of the diamond's existence.)

End Episode

Episode 47

March 28, 2008

Kara learned from Clark after the funeral, Chloe gave Jimmy's camera to his little brother.

His full name was Henry James Olsen, but he was called Jimmy. His little brother's first name is James. His parents refer to him as Jiminy as a nickname. Clark, Chloe, Pete, and Lana went their separate ways.

Garrison Denton

That diamond is somehow associated with my outer space friends. I must find out the origins of that diamond.

**Matthew Star Chronicles **

After learning the information from General Tucker, Walt hurried home to tell Matt to start packing.

Matt chose to stay and fight. And fight they did. Float and his assassin were stopped that day.

* * *

After Clark left the Leesburg area, the current Justice League members moved their base to someplace bigger. The current members are Martian Manhunter, Flash, Cyborg, Aquaman, Swamp Thing, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Green Lantern, Acrata, and it's unknown what Superboy's role in the League will be at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

Supergirl Kara continued

Note: This is based

on Smallville and is my idea of a spin-off, and treated like TV episodes.

Since Kara appeared on

Smallville in season seven,

I only go by the events of the first six seasons.

I began writing this fan fiction before it was announced Kara would be put in the series, the real Kara that is, played by Laura Vandervoort.

Please read and review.

Now back to the story…

We see Garrison Denton on his computer, still thinking about the diamond.

He smiled at the thought of all that power.

"My alien friends hold the key to my absolute power," Denton claimed.

He tapped some buttons on his keyboard.

Up popped up a file of Matthew Star.

"My information on you is still safely stored on here," he said.

The page was black and had white stars surrounded onto the background.

Star, Matthew it read.

Garrison Denton scrolled down the screen.

"Aw, this was the time when Sheppard discovered his double was a criminal," he said.

It was a report about an occasion where Walt was accused of a crime he didn't commit.

All hope seemed lost, but Matt didn't give up. Eventually the double was caught and Matt and Shep were able to return to their lives.

"Soon the Star boy will be under my control," Denton said.

In the corner, there was a fly. The fly appeared to be watching and listening intently.

On the corner of the floor was some water.

Denton's minions seemed distracted by the fly and water spot.

"FOOLS! Stay focused.," he barked.

"As I was saying, E-Hawke, Matthew Star, will be controlled by me."

The fly and spot of water were of course, The Wonder Twins.

Elsewhere, Kara and Lenny finally talked. She let Lenny know how hurt and saddened he made her.

"I don't know what happened," said Lenny, "Leslie just has this way of controlling me."

Kara looked more upset.

"I shouldn't be upset, but I am," she said. "But I am, although it's not like we were ever official."

Lenny felt guilty.

"I'm very sorry, Kara," he said, "I don't know where this thing with Leslie is going."

'We'll good luck with that, glad we talked," she replied.

"Aren't you interested in Roman anyway?" asked Lenny.

Kara had to stop and think about that.

"I don't one hundred percent know how I feel about Roman Gibson," she told him.

Lenny had a frustrated look on his face.

"I think you do and so does he," responded Lenny.

The two went back and forth on this discussion.

They got nowhere, then Leslie called.

Lenny went to her.

Episode 48

After the moment of truth between Kara and Lenny, Roman finally got around to visiting Kara.

"Roman!"

"Hello, Kara."

Meanwhile, Garrison Denton was still obsessing over the Donner Diamond.

He once again had his laptop opened to the Matthew Star page.

"Let's see what else Mr. Star was up to."

Denton read about the time when Matt went out for football. He was jealous of Tony Garcia, the star quarterback, getting attention from Pam.

Matt used his powers to help him out, but learned a valuable lesson in the process.

Later on, Kara, wearing a brand new read-blue outfit and mask. The gift was from Clark.

She was at the Teen Titan Headquarters.

Now that The Justice League have left town, The Teen Titans are in charge of protecting Leesburg.

April 5, 2008

The Teen Titans are also learning up on their Matthew Star facts.

Like when Star helped his friend who wanted to become a stuntman and acted recklessly.

Matthew set that friend on a better path.

Garrison Denton made a call.

"I want to see the Star boy."

The Teen Titans were all seated.

They knew of Denton's plan to locate the Donner Diamond.

"Matthew Star and his guardian, Walt Sheppard are somehow linked to the Donner Diamond," Ronnie said.

Kara, still in her new costume, reads up on Matt's Solar Prime caper.

A classmate invented a special paint that unfortunately bursts into flames during high temperatures.

"Matt and Shep to the rescue again."

Then there was the time when a girl at his school gained the ability of precognition.

* General Tucker sent Matt and Walt on a mission to Italy after a military convoy was attacked by terrorists.

* There was a hiking trip for a school survival trip that was interrupted by asylum escapees.

* Pam was arguably Matt's first love. Her uncle went missing in the Bermuda Triangle while searching for treasure.

Ron Elliot was his name. Matt was reminded by Walt that someday he'd be required to take his oath, the Creed of Kings, which he'll say while holding the kashot. Matt leaves with Pam to look for Ron.

Walt takes off after them. General Tucker provided Walt with information to help him.

Two strangers were there who turned out to be Nian and Vohll from Quadris. They had helped Ron.

The two aliens were from the Court. Matt learns his father was killed.

Matt took his oath.

Soon Matt would meet his mother. Enemies from their planet were after her.

Matt stops them at the carnival.

* He even helped save a dolphin.

Raven, Zan, and Jayna all sat together.

* Next, they went over the time when Walt suffered a severe reaction to an Earthly bacteria which his Quadrian immune system couldn't handle. Earth medicine cannot be used on them. They figure out how to treat the fungus, but Matt will have to go grab some chemicals, when the pharmacy is closed.

He used his telekinesis to disable the alarm and open the door. Matt finds what he's looking for, when he goes outside, a cop stops him. He dropped the bottles in a trashcan behind him. The cop arrested him.

Dr. Stewart forces a sick Walt Sheppard into the hospital. Matt is given a phone call, and dials Pam. He has her meet him at 33rd and Elm in ten minutes.

He used his telekinesis to unlock his cell and escaped.

Matt got the medicine back. He got to the hospital.

The doctors scanned Walt and couldn't believe the image of two hearts and very large lungs.

Matt shuts down the lights and causes the gurney Walt is on to come to him.

Matt wheels Walt to the elevator. He used his powers to jam the car between two floors. Matt poured the drugs together and mixed them with his telekinesis. The mixture was put into the IV bottle. Matt concentrated his energy on Walt.

Walt congratulated Matt on a job well done.

Changes entered Matthew's life. Pam and Bob both wound up moving away from Crestridge. Pam's father had to relocate the family due to business. Bob was transferred to a pep school. Even General Tucker left town.

Matt took Pam's departure and break up hard. After a month, he had to get used to Tucker's replacement. Star was now seventeen years of age. Matt and Walt met Major Wymore. Their lives were soon turned upside down. Star had developed new powers.

One major mission was when they were called to investigate murders of crime bosses.

When Kara went home, Fred had a file to show her.

"Thanks, this is major, Dad."

They had been working for the Government due to Wymore.

Matt's newest powers that he got, along with his telekinesis, were his ability to leave his body. After leaving his body, he was able to go through walls. Out of his body, his form is known as his astro form.

He has no other powers in this form. If he's away from his flesh and blood body past the two hour mark, he'll die.

Going on all those missions helped Matt cope with his girlfriend and best friend both gone from his life.

Fred explained when the law came close to arresting the crime bosses, they turned up dead. But after their "death" the operation goes on bigger and better than ever.

Now they went after the third crime boss on the list. Walt got a job at the hospital the previous two crime bosses "died."

Walt saw crime boss number three in the ER. He "died" as they worked on him.

In Fred's records, it mentioned Matt no longer played football at this point.

"Matt and Walt had a plan," Fred said.

Matt got into a car and purposely wrecked it. He faked his death. They figured out the crime boss also wasn't really dead. Matt spied on the con. They were getting closer to discovering they were taking homeless people and killing them and in the process, passing themselves off as the fallen crime bosses. Then the crime bosses were given plastic surgery to change their appearances and identity.

The heavies were then on to Matt and Walt. They attacked Walt in a parking lot. Walt fought them off. While Matt was in his astro form, the badies got rid of his body.

They had a short time to locate it. Walt learned they put Matt's body into a hotel that was set to be blown up. As the building was ready to come down, Matt reentered his body, slowed the timer down, then him and Walt escaped.

Wymore rejoined Matt and Walt and the criminals were stopped.

"Dad, I need to locate Matthew Star."

"I know, honey."

"I'll need your help, Daddy."

"I'm very proud of you."

Father and daughter hug.

Roman Gibson knew he needed to join the Teen Titans. He was well aware the disguised Kara was a member called "Girl Scout."

Episode 49

Roman had made a list of the current Teen Titans members as of April 6, 2008.

Kara

Zan

Jayna

Raven

Fire Storm

Zatana

Star Fire

Garth

Roman knew his Zorro family connection would help him out. Recently he was hit with the news his family tree and ancestry has ties with Robin Hood as well.

Kara: So, Robin Hood did exist. I knew it. Green Arrow is going to flip!

Roman: He was a highly skilled archer, marksman, swordsman, and an outlaw. This is true.

Kara: Sherwood Forest must've been so cool.

Roman: I can bring you to Nottinghamshire.

Kara: Sure, I'll ask my parents.

Roman: Robin was in action all the way back in the 12th century.

Kara: So, how does he fit into your DNA?

Roman: Okay, you remember Marion, right?

Kara: Sure I do.

Roman: She eventually married Robin and they had kids.

Kara: How romantic.

Roman: Along the way members of their clan mingled with mine and one of theirs and one of ours hit it off apparently.

Elsewhere in Leesburg…

Garrison Denton finished a call to his hit man.

Denton picked up his glass of imported booze and grinned.

We now take a look at Lucas Luthor in his office.

Kara, at this point is walking with Roman, who had just earned his black belt.

They were walking past his office. Kara's super hearing, which has improved greatly, picked up the break in.

Kara used her super speed to put on her red, blue, yellow disguise.

Roman watched his girlfriend spring into action, wishing he could be a part of the Titans as well.

Kara heard a gun shot just as she raced to the building.

She bursts the door down. Lucas was down, hit and bleeding as the hit man stood there.

Bullets were shot at Kara, but of course they had no affect.

Kara was concerned about her friend. She punched him in the jaw and he fell.

Kara brought Lucas to the hospital. Denton's cronies dragged the hit man out before the police came.

"Where is it?" demanded Denton.

"I couldn't get it," the hit man said.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" Denton shouted.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"I needed that map, stupid!"

"Go back in there and get it."

"But…"

"NOW!"

And when he got back in there, the Teen Titans nabbed him.

After the cops picked him up, on the way inside a mysterious assassin opened fire and took out the hit man.

"That takes care of loose ends," Denton said.

To prove himself to his father, Gar went in and stole the map himself.

"Wow, my son, I'm impressed," Garrison said.

"Thank you, my father, I am ready to join your empire full time," Gar said.

"I suppose you're right."

April 11, 2008

Kara, in her Linda Danvers identity, visited Lucas in the hospital.

"Lex actually sent a fruit basket," Lucas said.

"Looks like you're feeling better," she replied.

Roman had just finished up at the gym. He met up with Kara as she was visiting with Lucas.

"So, my favorite couple are together in my hospital room," said Lucas.

Roman had his arm around Kara. They smiled.

"So, Lucas, when do you get to go home?" asked Roman.

"Two more days."

While the three friends spoke, Garrison Denton continued to celebrate getting possession of the map.

"I'm that much closer to capturing the Donner Diamond."

Fred Danvers, on the other hand, continued to help out his daughter.

He had to trace the location of Matthew Star.

At this point he was reading up about the time he developed a new power while on a mission to save the daughter of a diplomat from a kidnapping plot.

When his daughter got home they went over the case some more. Roman continued his training. He was determined to join Kara in the Titans.

Episode 50

April 12, 2008

Kara and Fred had discussed the time when Watt and Walt went to Las Vegas to investigate the Golden Harvest Casino for rigging games. They brought down crime boss, Mr. Veets, that time.

Next assignment they went over was about shuttle astronauts. They'd burn at re-entry, unless Matthew and Walter could locate the stolen landing device, which they did.

Then there was the time when Matthew and Walt stumbled along on a robbery while secretly returning a necklace that Wymore's nephew had taken from a safe-deposit box.

At this point Garrison Denton was in his limousine. On his phone he spoke about the time when Matt and Walt foiled a plan where geniuses were disappearing and a dating service was behind the whole thing. Then another time when NATO plans were stolen, and of course Matt and Walt went undercover.

Then they discussed the time when Matthew went undercover into a gang that steals valuable crystals and then buys sports cars. Then in a personal incident, Denton recalls the time Star played a game of swords and quests. Walt looked around for him during that game. It was a role playing game. Matt was very ill at the time and didn't know it. After a student turned up missing, due to the game, Matt was enlisted by his friend as a substitute. At this point Matt and Walt were no longer in Crestridge and living in Kingston instead. Matt was clearly low on energy by this point. The Sorcerer wasn't exactly playing in this game.

The hunt was very real.

Matt had recently turned eighteen. Walt was tracking them down and found the student Matt was replacing tied up and gagged.

The Sorcerer knocked out one of the players and dragged him away.

Walt found a school security guard also tied up. Matt is really feeling tired at this moment and his partner Mandy sees this.

Matt's friend Steve popped by saying he lost Herb, the other player. Later on Matt is assaulted by chloroform and dragged out.

Steve and Mandy then notice Matt is missing.

He was laid out in a refrigerated cooler.

Steve and Mandy are in the lab and are met by the Sorcerer then entered. He demands Mandy's father's secret formula he'd been working on. Steve was in on this plan.

Mandy is trapped.

Matt wakes up and tries to use telekinesis to open the door, but couldn't due to his illness.

Instead he used his astral projection to leave his body. Once in the hall he headed for the science department. Steve and the Sorcerer threatened Mandy with acid, so she gave up and told them where the formula was. After grabbing the microdot, they took Mandy away.

Walt finally found Matthew. He informs him he's suffering from a long dormant Quadrian virus and needs an antidote. After Matt returned to his body, Walt gave him the antidote. Dr. Tucker, Mandy's father, had a teaching assistant, Hugh, who turned out to be the Sorcerer.

"And Star and Sheppard saved the day again," Denton said.

Months later after the Swords and Quests incident, enemies from their home planet and Matt and Walt fought them off, but the numbers turned out to be too much.

Walt was locked up and left as a prisoner.

Matt was placed into suspended animation. For the last twenty-three years Star has been frozen in time. He hasn't aged, hasn't changed.

"Still the way he was when I ordered his capture," Denton said. "Unfreeze him."

Kara and Roman continued to get closer. Leslie caused drastic changes in Lenny's personality. Leslie got a gig on the school's radio station.

By April 21, 2008 Matthew was all thawed out. He was unaware of his surroundings.


	3. Chapter 3

Supergirl The Season Continues

Kara and Roman were happy. Lenny was very appreciative of Leslie. He adored her.  
Matthew Star was awaken.

"Mr. Star, are you with us?" asked Denton.  
Matthew was groggy. "Aw, huh? What?" he responded. "Time to shine!"  
"Where am I?"

Denton smirked at Star.

"Where's Walt?" Matthew demanded.

Garrison Denton laughed.

"WALT!"

"HA HA HA HA HA!!!!"

"What do you want from me?"

"The Donner Diamond!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hmmmmm... Perhaps you don't."

"I just told you I didn't."

Matthew attempted to use his powers, but couldn't. He wasn't back to his usual self.

"Trying to use your powers?" asked Denton, "you're not back at one hundred percent capacity."

"When will I return to full capacity?"

"Couldn't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both."

Episode 51 Season three April 22, 2008

Kara in her updated disguise was given the instructions to Denton's secret compound. The Teen Titans were by her side.

"The Donner Diamond will soon be mine," Donner promised.

Matthew Star was trapped in a hospital-type room.

"I told you, I don't know what a Donner Diamond is!" Matthew screamed.

"Silence," ordered Denton.

The Teen Titans located it.

"You aliens, you come over here to live and think there aren't any consequences," Denton said.

"So, what are you planning to do to me now?" asked Matt.

"Oh, I'm going to pick your brain, litteraly."

"You're insane!"

"Possibly."

Just then, the alarm sounds off.

"Blast it, what now?" groaned Denton.

One of his employees informed him of the Teen Titans.

Garrison Denton stormed off to a ecret passage way so for he could avoid capture.

The Titans busted in and faught off the guards.

The Teen Titans easily threw around Denton's guards.

Garrison Denton was long gone.

Kara and the rest of the Titans looked over at Matthew Star.

"Who are you guys?" asked Matt.

"This must be Matthew Star," Kara said.

"I'm Matthew Star, who are you? What's going on here?"

"Come with us, we're here to help."

They escorted him out of there in their veichle.

Matt was shocked to learn it was no longer the 1980s.

"2008? Where's Walter Sheppard? Is he still alive?"

"Yes. We're taking you to him right now."

Elsewhere, Denton learned of the turn-out.

"BLAST IT! GET STAR BACK NOW!"

"Yes sir, we're trailing them now."

And so the chase was on. 


	4. Chapter 4

Supergirl Episode 52 Season Three April 23, 2008

Matthew Star and Walter Shepard were reunited.  
"Walt?" Matt asked, shocked.  
"Matthew!" Walt responded.

The two had a lot to talk about.  
Matthew Star looked and felt 19, but in reality he was 43, but what he really wanted to know about was the mission. What happened to their home planet?

"Our planet is doomed. We failed," Walt said.  
"No!" cried Matt.

The Teen Titans joined them afterwards. They agreed it was important to travel to Quadris and free the planet.

Garrison Denton was closer than before in locating the Donner Diamond. He had a guest coming with information.

"I'm glad I was able to get a hold of him," Denton said,  
"it figures he'd have the inside scoop."

The phone rings.  
"It's him, he's here."

Vandal Savage enters.  
"Welcomeback, Vandal!"  
"Glad to be back."

The two men shook hands.  
"Now, let's here about the Donner Diamond."

Vandal began his tale. September 24, 1949 when Savage was 1,295 years old and the President of the United States was Franklin D. Roosevelt,  
Vandal stole information and files from Lt. Abe Trevor. When Abe tried to get back the top secret information, Savage killed him. His brother, Sgt. Burt Trevor

went after him after that. Savage went into hiding and studied the data. Vandal discovered the Donner Diamond would make the holder all powerful.  
Vandal knew outer space was his only way of claiming absolute power.

The problem now is Garrison Denton wants it and Vandal knows he wants it for himself.  
Back then, he had a tracking device built to locate the Donner Diamond. He had traced it to the planet Mercury. On September 30, 1954 when Vandal was 1, 300 years old and Dwight D. Eisenhower was President of the United States, he attempted to go to Mercury. He had a special protective suit made. But he couldn't get there, because his traveling device was unable to transport him there.

The Teen Titans waited for Lucas Luthor to show up. He was providing the team with state-of-the-art space travel. Walt had Matthew practice his powers, but he was only at 22% capacity. "Walt, I'll never be ready in time," Matthew said.  
"Matthew, just rest and give it time," Walt responded.

Martian Manhunter worked on an antidote for Star. Kara new this would be her ultimate mission to date. Lucas showed up at headquarters with news on the space craft.

"It's ready," Lucas said, "and the craft is huge." "Thank you, Lucas," Kara said, "you came through again."  
Lucas smiled.  
"It's my plessure."

There was a buzz at the door. Fire Storm went to check it out. "It's Bonnie, Olsen's widow," Fire Storm said. "She's brought her big bro along."

"Matthew and Mister Sheppard, it really is true," Bonnie said.  
"I'm sorry, but we don't know you," Walt said.  
"Right, I just returned to circulation," Mathew replied.  
"Matt Alexander."  
"Bonnie Alexander-Olsen."  
"Matt is a nice name," said Matthew Star.  
"We've heard so much about you," Matt Alexander said.

Vandal Savage did end up getting a break to his Mercury plans.  
October 6, 1957 when he was 1,303 years, he met multi-billionaire business man, Malcolm Neal Foxworth. He was willing to fund the progect in exchange to have tests run on him to exemine his immortality and unique condition.

Matt and Walt continued talking to the Alexander siblings. They were discussing how the world had changed. Then Henry James Olsen was talked about. The phone rang. It was Matt A's. "It's Mom and Dad."  
When their parents walked through the door, Matthew was shocked.  
"Pam? Bob?"

Pam Elliot-Alexander had tears in her eyes. "Hello, Matt."

They decided to go to their family home to catch up.

Kara needed to get some air, remove her mask for a bit. Roman was in karate class, so she couldn't hang out with him at this point.

She called her father, Fred, over at the police station. During the conversation, her super-hearing picked up feed on a police scanner. Something about a magician commiting crimes of some sort. Ransome? Yes, she heard correctly.

This would be something she'd have to investigate. "Just what the world needs, magicians gone mad." Kara had time to research it. Children of parents who are filthy rich get kidnapped and a ransome is paid.

End Episode

Episode 53 Vandal's flashback

Vandal full-filled his end of the bargain and went through the examinations.  
Now Malcolm was ready to send Savage to Mercury. October 28, 1959, when he was 1,305, Vandal was zapped into Mercury with full protective gear on. He searched and searched, but the Donner Diamond was no longer on Mercury. His next stop was Venus. Still no luck. Apparently the power of the diamond had caused it to jump planets. Next trip was Mars.

While the mission was being finalized at Teen Titan Headquarters, Kara investigated the magician mystery a little bit more.

"First thing to do is look up all of the local magicians."

While that was going on, Matthew was catching up with Bob and Pam. It was weird for him to see his ex-girlfriend and best friend older and together and married. But he understood. He was "away" and Bob and Pam reconnected.

It meant a lot to him they named their first born after him. They went on to talk about old times at Crestridge High. "So there were more Rocky movies?" "And what became of Michael Jackson?"  
"MTV not playing videos any more?" "World Wide Web?"  
"Richard Simmons is still around."  
"They made a Freddy vs. Jason movie?"  
"What's been happening with the Olympics?"

"And baseball went on strike?" "What about Mr. T?"

Kara went on the hunt. She was able to pick up information from eye witnesses about a disappearing magic box.  
"Interesting," she says. Durring her investigating, she learned a lot about an illusionist named Darren Romick.

"I wonder if Zatana knows any thing about this guy."

Kara gave Zatana a call.

"Darren Romick? Yeah, I've met him and his assistant, Constance, before,"  
Zatana said.

Zatana was about to give Kara more information, but the Teen Titans summoned her back. "Looks like it'll have to wait," she said, "but when I get back and if this case isn't solved, they'll have to deal with me." 


	5. Chapter 5

Supergirl: Space War As a member of The Teen Titans, Kara travels to the planet Quadris to help out the captive people (aliens) with Matthew Star and Walt Shepherd.

Kara was determined to investigate the magician case when she returns.  
Lucas provided the space craft as promised.

Inside the shuttle were Kara in disguise of course,  
wearing her red, blue, and yellow ninja-burglar type outfit.  
Tabloid reporters have begun refering to her as The Rainbow Blur.

Also on the trip is Fire Storm, Raven, The Wonder Twins, Garth, Tula,

Beast Boy (Gar Logan), Starfire, and Zatara.

Of course Matthew Star and Walt Sheppherd were also there.

Roman Gibson stood from a distance,

watching from a distance.

"Someday, my training will be done" he said.

"And I'll join the good fight."

And so the shuttle blasted off into space.

Roman put on his new walkman and turned on the school's radio station.

Leslie Willis was on.

Unfortunately, Denton's spy tracked Lucas down and learned of his plan.

Enter Vandal Savage.  
He had been to Mercury, Venus, Mars, and then Jupiter, in October 30, 1962, When Savage was 1,308 years old

and John F. Kennedy was President.  
Vandal so no closer to locating the Donner Diamond.  
He was getting frustrated.  
It grew more power when it flew out to Saturn.  
That was Vandal's next stop.

October 31, 1964, was the date, when he was 1,310 years old, while Lyndon B. Johnson was the president.  
He came really close to capturing the Donner Diamond

this time. But, it was not to be.  
It floated away from his grasp. Now it was on Uranus.  
November 1, 1966 (1,312) Savage was there.

"Vandal, it'll be there this time," Denton assured him.  
"I've heard the same thing from Malcom Foxworth," he

shot back. "Right before I went to Neptune."

That was November 2, 1969. That's when he was 1,315 years old and Richard Nixon was the president.

"But I'm not Malcom Neal Foxworth!" Denton argued.

"Then November 3, 1973, I tried it again, at age 1,319, I went to Pluto, and was out of luck again."

At November 4, 1974 (1,320) while Gerald Ford was president, Vanal and Malcom parted ways.  
At a later time (November 5, 1977; 1,323; Jimmy Carter president) he heard Malcolm

had become involved with someone named, Olivia.

At this part of his long, long life, he figured he'd never posses the Donner Diamond.

Now Garrison Denton has given him another opportunity.  
"It won't slip away from me this time?" asked Vandal.

"No Vandal, not this time," promised Denton.

"In that case, when do I leave?"

As this went on, Leslie and Lenny are at a dance club.

Lenny was now dressing much more darker and wore a new hair style.

Lenny looked around the crown of people and couldn't believe he was actually around these "cool kids."

Was he actually popular now?  
"Awesome show today, Leslie," Lenny said.

Leslie grinned.  
"I think I need to shake things up," she said.  
"But, you're ratings are strong," he said.

"And I plan to keep it that way," she replied.  
"Anything I can do to help?" asked Lenny.

"Glad you asked," said Leslie.  
"As a matter of fact there is."  
Lenny smiled.  
She kissed him.

"I need controversy on my show."  
"Wow! How can I get you that?"  
"With dirt."

"Huh?"  
"You'll need to go undercover for me."  
"Sounds tempting."

She gave him a passionate kiss.

"I need you to target the baseball team," Leslie said.

As Leslie and Lenny walked outside the club, Roman was walking by.

"Well, well, it's Roman Gibson," Leslie said.

"Hi Roman!" Lenny said.

"Hey, you two," Roman said.

"Where's Linda?" Leslie asked.  
"She's visiting family out of town," he lied.  
"Linda doesn't like me very much does she?" Leslie asked.  
"Well, Leslie, that's probably because of the way you treat her," Roman responded.

Leslie smirked. "I don't know what you mean."  
"For starters, Leslie, you treat her like dirt."  
"Is that what she thinks?"  
"It's what I think."

Lenny stood, watching, not saying a word.  
"Maybe she's just jealous of me," Leslie suggested.  
"Now why in the world would she be jealous of you?" asked Roman.  
"Maybe because I have something she hasn't," Leslie argued.  
"Be more specific," demanded Roman.  
"Look at who myself and Linda are dating," Leslie explained, "I've got Lenny and she doesn't, she's got...you!" "Nice chatting with you, Miss Willis," Roman responded. "Bye, Lenny."  
Roman walks away.

Leslie shook her head and smirked. She was proud of herself.  
As Roman was walking to the bus stop, he noticed an ad hanging up promoting The Ting Tings having a concert.

Episode 54 May 1, 2008

The Teen Titans made it to Quadris.  
"We're here," Walt said.

"I'm home, I'm finally home," Matthew said. Little did they know Vandal Savage was on his way.

Garrison Denton was confident.  
"Aw yes, the Donner Diamond will soon be mine."

The entire planet had been tooken over. The heroes would need to hide.  
There were thousands of enemies now with thousands of weapons. 


	6. Chapter 6

Supergirl Mission in Quadris The next chapter of the

Teen Titans and Matthew Star

The shuttle had landed.  
times already. Here's where we left off.

Episode 54 May 1, 2008

"This is not going to be easy," Matthew observed.  
"I figured it wouldn't be a cake walk," replied Kara.  
The men, women, and children of Quadris were all

prisioners. How many of the conquerers were there exactly?

That's what they wondered. Walt Sheppard took out a device which

was made for situations like these.  
Walt scanned the perimeter.  
"No! More than five thousand of them," said Walt.

"What's the full total, Walt?" asked Matthew.

"5,998."

"We don't have an army to compare to theirs."

"We have to try just the same," Kara said.

Walt picked up a rifle. Garth held a laser.

Back on planet Earth Roman was helping Fred do yard work.

"You really like Linda, don't you?" asked Fred.

"Kara," Roman said.

"Aw yes, how much do you know about her?" asked Fred.

"I know it all, sir," Roman responded.

Fred Danvers smiled.

"I hope the kid is okay," Fred said.

"She's tough, I'm sure she'll be fine," said Roman.

"I always wanted to be a father," Fred said, "I'm happy Sylvia and myself are raising her."

At this point Lenny and Lesslie were bike riding.

"Hello, Officer Danvers," called Lenny.

"Oh, hi there, Lenny," Fred said, "I haven't seen you around lately, are you and Linda still friends?"

"Oh... Well-" Lenny clammed up.

"Linda is angry with Lenny at the moment, sir," Lesslie chimed in,  
"on the count that I've been dating Lenny."

"Oh... well, hopefully you kids can all be friends again," Fred said.  
"I'd hate to see you feuding with one another."

"I know exactly what you mean, Officer Sir," she continued, "I lucked out with the best, but I suppose Linda did okay too."

"That's enough, Lesslie," Roman warned, "and Linda is not jealous."

Leslie smirked.

"Excuse me, but are you saying you're superior to my Lenny?" she demanded.  
"Huh, Gibson?"

"No Leslie, I don't think I'm better than him," he answered. "Now please stop causing trouble."

Leslie began acting shocked.

"Lenny, you can't let this punk talk to me that way," she said, "go and deffend my honor."

Lenny was reluctant to stand up to Roman. But still, he walked over to him. They were staring at each other.

"Calm down, you two!" Fred demanded.

"Mr. Danvers is right, Lenny," Roman said.

"She's my girlfriend," Lenny said, "you at least should appologize to her."

"For what?" asked Roman, in an angry tone.  
"You disrespected her," Lenny claimed.  
"Man, you're out of your mind," screamed Roman,  
"she's got you whipped."

"That's it, in one hour at the park Lenny is going to beat you to a pulp," Leslie yelled, "Lenny will own you!"

"Oh come on," Fred said, "grow up, missy."

"Lenny, you'll fight him for me, wont you?" asked Leslie.

Lenny was very hesitant.  
"Yes, Leslie," he finally said, "of course I will."

"Lenny, you need to leave with Leslie, now!" demanded Fred.

Lenny nodded and walked away with Leslie.

Back on Quadris, the Teen Titans and company attacked. Walt Shepard, right on target, shot down six of the guards.  
Matthew shot down eight of them. Gart went crazy with his weapon and eliminated ten of them.

"I'm at full stregnth, Walt," Matthew said, "I can do this." "Good, because we're going to need all the help we can get," Walt said.  
The heroes charged the castle. Swords clashed and bullets were flying.  
Soon, all of the guards were taken out.

Original number of terrorists on the planet: 5,998

Total killed

Walt: 22

Matthew: 39

Garth: 54

Raven: 46

Zatana: 54

Beast Boy: 56

Fire Storm: 8

Star Fire: 8

Zan: 5

Jayna: 5

Tula: 11

Kara couldn't bring herself to killing anyone, but she used her powers to take a lot of them down. The total was now 5,690. Vandal Savage was currently on his way.

End of Episode Episode 55 May 1, 2008 Garrison Denton knew Vandal Savage was on his way to Quadris in search of the Donner Diamond. Smiling to himself. Little did Vandal know, but he had contact with Malcom Foxworth. December 16, 1982. Vandal Savage was 1,328 years of age and Ronald Reagan was President of the United States.

Garrison was a young business man at the time. Foxworth was married to Olivia at that time. Garrison Denton would learn a lot from Malcom Neal Foxworth.  
He told Denton all about Vandal Savage. Who and what he was.

Roman was on his way to the park to fight Lenny. He didn't want to do it,  
but he was challenged. Lenny was already there with Leslie by his side. Lenny clearly didn't want to fight Roman. Leslie gave Lenny a shove. 


	7. Chapter 7

Supergirl Kara The war in Quadris continues.

The Teen Titans

Vandal Savage had arrived. Kara, Zan, Jayna, Raven, Fire Storm,  
Zatana, Star Fire, and Garth were there, fighting the terrorists.

Matthew Star and Walt Shepard had been waiting for this chance. They want to free

their home planet.

Tula and Beast Boy were fighting off the enemies as well. There were still 5,690 terrorists. Vandal Savage made his presence felt.

Vandal had a big, powerful bazooka type gun with him. He shot a blast into the air.

Back in Leesburgh, at the park, Leslie kept provoking

a fight between Lenny and Roman.

"Come on, Lenny dear," she said, "the guy disrespected me."  
Roman felt bad for Lenny. He didn't want to go through with this.

"Look, Lenny, let's just forget about this," suggested Roman.

Lenny went silent, but Leslie grinned.

"The guy's a coward," she said.

Lenny turned around. He was so confused. Roman walked towards Leslie.

Leslie screamed as Roman got closer.

"Leslie, what's wrong?" asked Lenny.

"Roman just struck me," Leslie lied.

"What? I didn't even touch you," Roman protested.

"Roman? How could you?" Lenny shouted. "Leslie, are you okay?"

"Get him back for me, Lenny," she said.

Lenny stormed over to Roman.

"She's lying to you, Lenny," said Roman.

Lenny swung at him and connected. An angry Roman returned the favor.

Just then park security showed up. All three ran away.

Episode 55 May 1, 2008

Vandal Savage made his intentions clear about the Donner Diamond.

Kara had an idea.

"Say, Vandal, let's have a chat," she said.

As the fighting continued, she made him an offer.

"You want this Donner Diamond? Fine. We want Quadris free," said Kara.

"Young lady, you do have a good point," Vandal said. "It'll be a lot

easier to capture the diamond without all the interference."

Vandal Savage agreed to help out the heroes, for now at least.

Savage used his special bazooka and immediately zapped out twenty of the enemies with one shot.

But, there were still 5, 670 of them left.

Back in Leesburgh...

We see Garrison Denton in his office waiting for any new word on his plans.

Still, Vandal Savage doesn't know that himself and Malcolm Neal Foxworth were business partners. Not only that, but Foxworth was a strong influence on him.

November 1st, 1985, a young Garrison Denton met Malcolm Neal Foxworth at a huge business convention. Vandal Savage was 1,331 and Ronald Reagan was still the President.

Malcolm had informed Garrison that his wife, Olivia, was pregnant with their first child.

Garrison was already ruthless, Malcolm would groom him to be cold-hearted.

Members of the Justice League learned about the war on Quadris and knew they needed to assist the Teen Titans over there.

The fighting ceased for now. Thanks to Vandal, there were now 5,637 enemies to deal with.

"We can't trust him," said Fire Storm.

"We don't have much of a choice at the moment," said Kara.

Back at Justice League Head Quarters, after trying to locate Clark, the rest of the team decided to take action in Quadris without him.

"I know Clark would want to be there for Kara, but Superboy is needed elsewhere at

the moment," Martian Manhunter said.  
The JL got the craft ready.

Back on the planet, Matthew looked into the distance.

Walt walked over to him.

"Feels weird being back home," said Walt.  
"I never really knew this home, Walt," Matthew responded.

They both looked uneasy.

"Are you okay, Walt, really?" asked Matt.

Walt nodded and smiled.

"Matthew, I'm fine," he said.

"You were held captive for years," said Matt.

"So were you," he answered.

"Yeah, but you weren't frozen like I was."

"I know. But we're free now."

"But our planet suffered all this time while we were out of circulation."

Back at Leesburgh, Fred Danvers paid Garrison Denton a visit.

"Officer Danvers, what do I owe the pleasure to?" asked Denton sarcasticlly.

"It's Detective Danvers, and this isn't a social visit," he responded.

"I figured that much. What do you want?"

"I need you to come to the station for some questioning."

Garrison Denton laughed.

"This could go easy or hard. Your choice." Danvers said.

"Fine."

The two men left together.

The Titans were lucky to find safe quarters on the planet to rest

and plot further strategy.

The Martian Manhunter knew Superboy was last seen

fighting crime in California.

"He's bounced around from Alameda, Alpine, Amador, and Butte."

Fred Danvers arrived at the station with Garrison Denton.

"What is this all about, detective?" asked Denton.

"Kidnapping, Denton!" Fred responded.

Denton laughed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Matthew Star and Walter Shepard," Fred responded.

Garrison stared at Fred.

"Who?"

Fred got in his face.

"Denton! You can't deny and lie your way out of this one!"

"I'm telling you, I never heard of these guys."

Back on Quadris, the enemy assasins were planning their counter attack.  
Now that they knew of the arrival of the Teen Titans and Vandal Savage along with the return of Matthew Star and Walt Sheppard, they'd be prepared. 


	8. Chapter 8

Kara, the Supergirl Smallville spin-off continues…

Previously on the program…

* While Kara, Superboy, Green Arrow, Flash, Swamp Thing, Aquaman, and Cyborg took it to The Bounty Hunter, suddenly, he was summoned back. The League followed him, but a smoke bomb was unleashed, and when the smoke cleared, he was gone.

Kara immediately checked on a badly injured Fred.

"Dad, please be okay," she pleaded. *

** "Chloe, what's wrong?" asks Clark.

"It's Jimmy!" she responded.

"What happened to Jimmy?" asked Lana.

"He's dead!" exclaimed Chloe.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry," Pete said. **

*** Jimmy had been married to a woman named Bonnie Alexander. ***

**** Bonnie's older brother, Matt Alexander, joined Jimmy on his mission at Metropolis.

Jimmy got the goods on them, but got caught. The Don shot Jimmy. Matt checked on him. Jimmy didn't make it. To save himself, Matt jumped out a window, of a really high building, landing in a dumpster. Despite being injured, he found a place to hide until he was able to sneak home. ****

***** Before bed she looked through the paper, then she found it.

FOUND DEAD

HENRY JAMES OLSEN

"Cousin Clark's friend," she said. *****

****** After Clark left the Leesburg area, the current Justice League members moved their base to someplace bigger. The current members are Martian Manhunter, Flash, Cyborg, Aquaman, Swamp Thing, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Green Lantern, Acrata, and it' s unknown what Superboy's role in the League will be at this point. ******

******* We see Garrison Denton on his computer, still thinking about the diamond. *******

******** "I don't know what happened," said Lenny, "Leslie just has this way of controlling me."

Kara looked more upset. ********

******** After the moment of truth between Kara and Lenny, Roman finally got around to visiting Kara.

"Roman!"

"Hello, Kara."

Meanwhile, Garrison Denton was still obsessing over the Donner Diamond.

He once again had his laptop opened to the Matthew Star page. *********

********* "Dad, I need to locate Matthew Star."

"I know, honey."

"I'll need your help, Daddy."

"I'm very proud of you."

Father and daughter hug.

Roman Gibson knew he needed to join the Teen Titans. He was well aware the disguised Kara was a member called "Girl Scout." **********

******* Roman had made a list of the current Teen Titans members as of April 6, 2008.

Kara

Zan

Jayna

Raven

Fire Storm

Zatana

Star Fire

Garth

Garrison Denton finished a call to his hit man. *****

********** They were walking past his office. Kara's super hearing, which has improved greatly, picked up the break in.

Kara used her super speed to put on her red, blue, yellow disguise.

Roman watched his girlfriend spring into action, wishing he could be a part of the Titans as well.

Kara heard a gun shot just as she raced to the building.

She bursts the door down. Lucas was down, hit and bleeding as the hit man stood there.

Bullets were shot at Kara, but of course they had no affect. ********

********* To prove himself to his father, Gar went in and stole the map himself.

"Wow, my son, I'm impressed," Garrison said.

"Thank you, my father, I am ready to join your empire full time," Gar said.

"I suppose you're right." ******

*************** Roman continued his training. He was determined to join Kara in the Titans. ***************

*********** "Mr. Star, are you with us?" asked was groggy. "Aw, huh? What?" he responded. "Time to shine!""Where am I?" *******

**** "You aliens, you come over here to live and think there aren't any consequences," Denton said.

"So, what are you planning to do to me now?" asked Matt.

"Oh, I'm going to pick your brain, literally."

"You're insane!"

"Possibly." ****

******** The Titans busted in and fought off the guards.

The Teen Titans easily threw around Denton's guards.

Garrison Denton was long gone.

Kara and the rest of the Titans looked over at Matthew Star. *****

******* "Our planet is doomed. We failed," Walt said."No!" cried Matt. ****

**** Matt and Walt continued talking to the Alexander siblings. They were discussing how the world had changed. Then Henry James Olsen was talked about. The phone rang. It was Matt A's. "It's Mom and Dad."When their parents walked through the door, Matthew was shocked. "Pam? Bob?" *****

****** Kara went on the hunt. She was able to pick up information from eye witnesses about a disappearing magic box."Interesting," she says. During her investigating, she learned a lot about an illusionist named Darren Romick.

"I wonder if Zatana knows any thing about this guy."

Kara gave Zatana a call.

"Darren Romick? Yeah, I've met him and his assistant, Constance, before,"Zatana said. ******

****** Inside the shuttle were Kara in disguise of course,wearing her red, blue, and yellow ninja-burglar type reporters have begun referring to her as The Rainbow Blur.

Also on the trip is Fire Storm, Raven, The Wonder Twins, Garth, Tula,

Beast Boy (Gar Logan), Starfire, and Zatara.

Of course Matthew Star and Walt Shepherd were also there.

Roman Gibson stood from a distance,

Watching from a distance.

"Someday, my training will be done" he said.

"And I'll join the good fight."

And so the shuttle blasted off into space. ******

***** Episode 55 May 1, 2008

Vandal Savage made his intentions clear about the Donner Diamond.

Kara had an idea.

"Say, Vandal, let's have a chat," she said. ****

***** Thanks to Vandal, there were now 5,637 enemies to deal with. ****

Now back to the story…

The war continued on Quadris, but it was no way closer to being over. Vandal Savage threw a grenade at the enemies.

"That diamond is mine, blasted!" he declared. Then he threw another one. Suddenly, the Justice League arrived to help matters out. Thanks to Savage, now only 5, 089 remained.

Green Arrow shot arrow after arrow, landing its target. Matthew Star, back at full power, eliminated even more of the terrorists. Walt Sheppard kept shooting at them.

"Five thousand left, Matthew!" exclaimed Walt.

"Let's lower that amount," responded Matthew.

He used his powers to change a stick into a machinegun. Matthew began firing away.

Suddenly, the enemy named Zink, got a close look.

"Take this, D-Hay!" Zink screamed. He shot a bullet into Walt's chest.

WALT! NO!" yelled Matthew.

End of episode…

Episode 56

It was May 2 and there was a cease fire. Walt was badly hurt. He was being treated inside of a secluded location. Kara, still disguised as The Rainbow Blur, snuck into enemy territory to bring back medical supplies for Walt.

Back home in Leesburg, Garrison Denton was still being held on kidnapping charges. Of course Denton continued to deny this.

Back on Quadris it was revealed that there were 4, 874 enemy warriors left.

The Martian Manhunter searched all over California for Superboy and finally located him.

"Clark!"

"John?"

They talked about the on-going war. They needed to even up the odds. Martian remembered the trip to Ethernia which Kara and Roman went on. They decided they'd need to go there for recruitments first.

Finally, Denton's lawyers arrived to the police station. They were able to get him released.

"Denton, don't leave town," Fred warned.

"I wouldn't think of it," remarked Garrison Denton.

In Eternia, it appeared five years since Roman had last been there. Superboy and Martian Manhunter visited the palace. King Randor agreed to see them. The heroes explained everything to the King of Eternia. Randor agreed to send fifty guards with them, but recommended they visit with The Sorceress at Castle Grayskull. They agreed.

The Sorceress summoned warriors from around the planet. Now they had an army of one hundred with them. They were then transported to Quadris. The time was May 7, 2008. Walt still wasn't well. 4, 778 enemies remain.

Kara heard the arrival of the new troops and went to check it out.

"Kal?" she said.

Kara was still wearing her mask and outfit. He used his x-ray vision to check under her mask.

"It's you!" he said.

"Boy, I'm glad to have the extra help," she said.

Vandal Savage approached them.

"You!" Superboy yelled.

"Wait, he's on our side for now," Kara explained.

After they spoke, Superboy and company arrived at their hideout. Matthew was by Walt's side.

Introductions were made, and Superboy and Martian Manhunter were brought up to date on things. May 8, 2008, the good guys went full force on the villains. Shots were fired. Both sides were losing members. Martian Manhunter used his powers to delete more of the terrorists. Later on that number went down to 4, 000.

Walt woke up and needed to make himself feel useful. Walt rejoined his team on the battlefield.

"Walt? What are you doing here?" asked Matt.

"To save our home," Walt said.

"But, you're still hurt," Matt insisted.

"Nonsense, Matthew, I've been waiting for this day."

A lot of the Eternians had fallen. Vandal Savage was getting impatient about the Donner Diamond. He stormed the enemies with a machinegun. Bodies dropped all around him. He removed the locater device from his pocket. Savage was getting closer. He tossed out another grenade for good measure.

Zink was not happy. Including himself, there were 2, 732 left. Vandal Savage was facing him now.

"I want the Donner Diamond," demanded Savage.

"You won't get it," Zink said.

Savage smacked Zink down. More troopers charged at Savage. He shot them all down. Zink was helpless. He watched Savage locate the Donner Diamond and run off with it. Someone stopped him.

"Rainbow Blur? What is the meaning of this?" demanded Savage.

"Going back on our deal?" asked Kara.

"I don't know what deal you're referring to," he said.

"Help first, Donner Diamond second!"

"Out of my way, girl!"

They fought. Zink crawled away. Both armies continued firing away. Kara was thrashing Vandal. He pulled out a grenade and threw it at her, but she jumped out of the way. The grenade served to eliminate more of Zink's men instead. Kara zipped on forward and knocked Vandal down. She punched him over and over again.

"Whatever it is you're up to, you're not going to get away with it," Kara shouted.

"Are you going back on our deal, girl?" asked Savage.

Suddenly her super-hearing picked up something.

"Enough of this, fire the missile!"

So, Kara knocked out Vandal Savage with a powerful punch, but left without taking the diamond away. The missile was launched. Kara leaped real high to reach it. She caught it, but couldn't control it. Superboy flew up high and grabbed the missile and turned it around to the enemy side. There was a huge explosion. The Kryptonian cousins looked over at the destruction.

They both used their x-ray vision to examine the rubble. Neither could find anyone alive. Later on, they all celebrated their victory, until they saw Vandal Savage escape through a portal. During the distraction a happy Walt Sheppard told Matthew Star how proud he is of him.

"Matthew, if only you're father could see you now," he said.

"I know, Walt, but you're here," he responded.

BANG! BANG!

Walt was shot. It was Zink, he had survived. Walt was bleeding. Green Arrow shot an arrow into Zink's left leg to stop him.

"Walt? No Walt, please not now," begged Matthew.

Walt couldn't speak. He tried to reach for Matt. Suddenly, Walt Sheppard took his last breath. Matt cried. Swamp Thing tossed Zink over to their side, breaking several of his bones in the process. Aquaman cuffed Zink. Matthew Star charged at Zink and began pummeling him repeatedly with fists of fury. Martian Manhunter restrained Matthew.

End of Episode

May 12, 2008

The heroes and the now free people of Quadris had a funeral for Walt Sheppard.

Matthew told everybody there just what Walt meant to him. Zinc is currently locked up, awaiting trial. The superheroes stuck around for that trial.

May 16, 2008

Zink was sentenced to life in prison. Matthew Star thanked everybody for everything. He promised to return one day to visit everyone, especially his dear friends, Pam and Bob.

May 20, 2008

Kara returns to Leesburg.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," she announced.

Fred and Sylvia hugged their adopted daughter. They had so much catching up to do. After a few hours she was told to call Roman. He certainly missed her just as much.

And call him, she did. They had plenty to discuss.

"I love you, too. And I don't want us to be apart again," she said on the phone.

Kara caught up on her missing class work and passed along with Roman. As of June 22, 2008, Vandal Savage still hasn't resurfaced. Garrison Denton is angry about it. He wants the Donner Diamond.

"The fact the do-gooders have returned it was obvious to me Quadris was saved," said Denton, "but in the long over due letter I received from Vandal, I learn Sheppard died."

June 26, 2008

Kara had unfinished business to take care of. The magician mystery. The children of multi-billionaires continue to get kidnapped and held for ransome. Kara and Roman are investigating on it together. And she was as happy about it as he was. Leslie still has Lenny wrapped around her little finger. Her student radio show was drawing good ratings. Leslie still gave both Kara and Roman a hard time whenever possible. As The Rainbow Blur, Kara has remained good friends with Lucas Luthor. As Linda Danvers, Kara feels she's living a happy life. Loving parents and a terrific boyfriend. Plus, she still had biological family, her cousin. Now she was on summer vacation. Yes, life was good indeed.

June 27, 2008

After a date with Roman, he brought Kara ( Linda Danvers ) home and they kissed. Lenny, on the other hand, was being pressured by Lesslie. Apparently she wants more out of their relationship.

After returning home, Kara saw the magician/illusionist Darren Romick would be in town performing.

"I know where we're going on our next date."

Another child was kidnapped again, courtesy of the magic box. ( June 28, 2008 10:34 AM)

While watching TV with Roman, she saw on the special news report about the kidnapping of the child.

"Garrison Denton must be behind this," Roman suggested.

"Naw, not his style, but I thought so at first," replied Kara.

This wouldn't be an easy case, but they're ready. They at least have a lead.

End of Episode

Fan fiction

I own nothing


End file.
